dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-46
Earth-46 is a fanfiction project created by PrimalFan, reinventing the DC Universe. Similar to the Marvel Ultimate universe and DC: Earth One, the passion project attempts to reimagine and update characters and storylines to fit a more grounded and realistic universe. It aims to be a more grounded and realistic universe similar to the DC Extended Universe and Cristopher Nolan's the Dark Knight trilogy, with specific rules that make it more simple and reader-friendly. Earth-46 draws heavily from the comics (including non-canon storylines like The Dark Knight Returns and series set within Earth-One) and reinvents elements, but also adapts elements seen in different mediums such as television (both live-action and animated), video games, movies, and more. Rules To separate itself from other universes and fit the grounded take of the DC Universe, the author has made a set of rules and guidelines. Rule 1: Progression of Time The timeline is always active, and as a result, characters will age at a measurable pace that can be progressed. Due to the difficulties with syncing the universe's timeline with the real-world timeline, along with storylines taking place in different time periods occasionally and flashbacks, the universe's "present time" does not align with the real world's but is still during the modern age. Rule 2: Limited Time Travel Time travel will rarely occur and only happens a few times throughout the timeline. This is to keep things simple and avoid convoluted series, defeating the point of the universe. As a related note, there are no crossovers with other fanon or canon universes due to the concept of parallel universes not being recognized in-universe. Rule 3: Finite Power and Power Levels Unlike the DC Universe, characters are significantly nerfed or buffed (usually the former) or kept at the same power level they were. Characters can not have "infinite power", with a few exceptions including joke characters like Bat-Mite or characters with omnipotence. This is to balance the many characters who are unbalanced in the DC universe and don't have a set power level, such as Superman (who here is able to lift 500 tons or 1 billion pounds). Power levels are also a bit more defined than the comics, with characters falling into tiers organized by Argus such as Superman is one of the strongest beings on Earth and as a result is an A Level hero. Generally, cosmic beings are less restricted with power and are usually A, A+ or S ranked, whereas a metahuman such as Killer Frost is a B level hero. Tiers though do not equate to a certain villain or hero being better than another, as it strictly measures how dangerous or powerful a character is. A mortal with a lack of superpowers could theoretically be a C+, though they'd need to be an exceptional individual with a lot of influence on the world such as Lex Luthor. Rule 4: Death Is (Almost Always) Final When characters die, they will be dead and can not be resurrected. There are a few exceptions, such as a character only being believed to be dead but isn't dead or a drastic event occurs. The resurrection of characters is abnormal and on the rare occasions a character is resurrected, they face major repercussions such as not being the exact same person as they were before. Rule 5: No Speed Force The Speed Force does not exist within Earth-46 due to Earth-46 living outside of the DC universe. It is a dangerous and foreign concept that even the users of it do not know much about, and just a fraction of the Speed Force's power could be devastating. (The meta reason: The Speed Force is removed from Earth-46 due to it not working on a grounded and realistic universe, and its removal would increase the stakes and potential of storylines.) Titles Series The "major" series or ongoing series are fanfictions that release chapters at a continuous rate (usually bi-weekly, though in the case of some series monthly), rarely taking a break. *Batman *Superman Limited Series Limited series are series with a set amount of chapters (usually between 5 and 10) that will air one volume at a time before taking a break (usually 4 - 6 months) so the writer can take a break. *Justice League *TBA *TBA Mini-Series Mini-series are series with a set amount of chapters contained in only one volume, generally to go over origin stories and significant events that are too large to be a standalone chapter or a one-shot. *TBA *TBA *TBA Events Events are major occasions usually impacting the Earth or universe, involving multiple series and sometimes every series. *TBA One-Shots One-shots are standalone chapters, usually lengthy compared to the average chapter, and go more in-depth with the universe's lore by telling origin stories and significant events that may be too short for a mini-series. *Intro to Earth-46 Gallery Trivia *The logo uses the colors from the current DC logo and WB Entertainment logo, with the bright blue and dark blue respectively. *The publication system is based on Ultimate Marvel's and in a way, the DC Animated Universe, with a limited amount of the main series that are running and then other series which could be read for lore or other reasons. *The project is inspired by Earth-27, though Earth-46 strives to establish itself as its own thing. Category:Universes Category:Fanfiction Category:Series